cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW SuperBrawl
SuperBrawl is an annual CAW wrestling click-per-view event produced by Mercurius Studios/NGW Entertainment since 2005. It is billed as the promotion's annual flagship event. SuperBrawl is to New Gen Wrestling as Super Bowl is to NFL, and more so, Wrestlemania is to the WWE, in the sense that it is one of the most important events of the year in CAW entertainment. It is the largest and longest-timing of all CAW wrestling events in the world and has been described to be "The Grandaddy of Them All," "The Showcase of the Immortals," "Where Rivalries End," and "The Biggest Party to Start the Summer". Taking the name from the former promotion, WCW, SuperBrawl marks as the Season Finale Event for NGW. This is the only CPV to have EVERY title on the line. This, along with Fully Loaded, Vixen's Vengeance, New Year's Bash, & Interactive Chaos/Taboo Tuesday are the only CPVs that took place every season. =Dates & Venues= =SuperBrawl: Tokyo Invasion= The first flagship CPV took place May 1-6, 2005, from the Saitama Super Arena in Saitama Prefecture, Tokyo, Japan as NGW's first season finale. It was said to have over 70,000 attended, but the reality is that the arena can only hold over 34,000. No matter the case is, is has many firsts of NGW that haven't been revealed throughout the season. The total length of the event was recorded, with 12 matches scheduled over the past six days, is at about 5 Hours, 20 minutes. Results DAY 1 :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Foxxy Love, Kiva, and Rikku in a Fatal 4-Way match' ::*The winner faces Ami Mizuno for the Rumble Roses title on Day 2. ::*Aerith pinned Rikku. :*'Terry Tate defeated Courtney Cate to win the Hardcore Championship' :*'The Turks (Reno & Rude) defeated Team Megas XLR (Coop & Jamie) to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Reno pinned Coop. DAY 2 :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Aeris Gainsborough to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Ami transformed into Dark Mercury, in the middle of the match. :*'Ashlee Simpson defeated Britney Spears and Lindsay Lohan in a Triple Threat "Battle of the Divas" Match' ::*Ashlee pinned Lindsey. ::*At the time, Ashlee Simpson was not signed with NGW, as she was part of ROW's Dumb Enough competition before she was voted out. :*'Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino defeated Minako Aino & Rei Hino to win the Women's Tag Team Championships in the "Senshi Gimmick Match"' ::*Usagi pinned Minako. ::*"Senshi Gimmick Match" is a Tornado Tag Hardcore Match, but participants are required to be in "Senshi Form". Only Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Rei can do this. DAY 3 :*'Sephiroth defeated Cloud Strife in the Hell In A Cell Match' DAY 4 :*'Ami Mizuno and Rinoa Hartilly fought to a TIE (6-6) in the first ever 30-Minute Iron-Woman Match for the Women's Championship' ::*Ami was in her Dark Mercury form. ::*CEO Fredrick declaired a "Sudden Death" after seeing this end at a tie. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Rinoa Heartilly to retain the Women's Championship' DAY 5 :*'Tommy Vercetti defeated Claude Houser and Carl "CJ" Johnson in the "Bloody Cell Match"' ::*"Bloody Cell" is a Hell in a Cell match with First Blood Only rules. ::*Tommy hit C.J with a lead pipe to make him bleed. :*'James Bond defeated Duke Nukem' FINAL DAY :*'Squall Leonheart defeated Tidus in the Ladder Match for the Rights to Rinoa Hartilly' ::*Winner keeps his job and will have Rinoa in his corner, while the loser will be fired. ::*Rinoa double-crossed Tidus, helping Squall win. ::*Though Tidus was fired in this match, he fought in 2 matches in New Years Bash 2006. :*'Jet Li defeated Monty Brown to win the World Championship' ::*The Unleashed reference was involved as the neckbrace was on Jet Li's neck when he came out. As soon as Monty removed it, Jet Li turned the match around and won the title in fashion. ::*Monty helped the crowd applaud the new champion after the match. Interesting Facts *This is the only NGW CPV that took place overseas *J-Pop singer Camui Gackt sang the Japanese national anthem at the beginning of the event. *Only 6''' championships were put on-the-line, before two new titles are introduced later in the 2006 portion of Season 2. *This is the first NGW CPV to have 2 Hell in a Cell matches *This is the only event in NGW history where all 5 Senshi are in their Sailor uniforms. *On Day 3, '''Jill Valentine was appointed Lt. Commissioner by Commissioner Theo Clardy with the help of the fans vote, prior to the event. *This is the only SuperBrawl that has live performances. Metallica performed at the start of Day 3 while AC/DC performed, from Canada, later that night. *At first, it was going to be a a One Day event, but criticism from people changed it to a Multi-Day Click-Per-Vew. *This, along with SuperBrawl 2, are the only events with the "1-Hour A day for 6 Days" format. *This SuperBrawl was done with only ONE game (WWE Day of Reckoning) *The Hardcore Championship, Womens Tag Team Championship & World Heavyweight Championship changed hands in this event :*Official theme songs of the event are: ::*'"My Way"' ::Performed by Limp Bizkit ::from the album Chocolate Starfish & Hot Dog-Flavored Water ::*'"St. Anger"' ::Performed by Metallica ::from the album St. Anger =SuperBrawl 2= The second year, taglined as "SuperBrawl Goes Hollywood", took place at the STAPLES Center where over 20,000 witnessed six days of NGW action from June 11-16, 2006. This marks the 2nd Season Finale with 13 matches scheduled. This is totaled at just over 6 Hours, 10 Minutes. Results DAY 1 :*'Tifa Lockheart defeated Morgan Webb, Dixie Clemets, and Holly Marie Combs' ::*The winner faces Ami Mizuno for the Rumble Roses title on Day 5. ::*Tifa pinned Morgan. :*'Brock Samson defeated Terry Tate to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*'Barrett Wallace defeated Brock Samson to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*'Irvine Kinneas defeated Barrett Wallace to win the Hardcore Championship' :::*24/7 Rule applied and within 5 minutes, 2 title changes happened after Brock's win. :*'Rinoa Heartilly defeated James Bond, The Sess, and X-Tina Aguilera in the Inter-Gender Money In The Bank Ladder Match' DAY 2 :*'Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino defeated The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) to win the Women's Tag Team Championships in a Tornado Tag Match' ::*Usagi & Makoto were in senshi form. ::*Makoto pinned Ashlee. ::*Usagi & Makoto are the only team to win the Women's Tag Team Championship at 2 SuperBrawls, from 2 different teams. :*'The Orange Protection Agency (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) defeated The Turks (Reno & Rude) to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Courtney pinned Reno. :*'Amanda defeated Hillary Duff to retain the CCW Women's Championship' ::*This is a rematch from the CCW mega event Starrcade 2006. ::*Amanda pinned Hillary with her feet on the middle rope. ::*The ending of the match did not satisfy CCW Owner, Isaac. :*'Mr. Dream defeated Little Mac in the "Mr. Dream Boxing Invitational" (K.O. at 4:39 in the 4th Round)' ::*Mr. Dream sent an open challenge for a 5-Round Boxing Match, which Little Mac accepted. DAY 3 :*'Freddy Krueger defeated Mr. Clean, Link and Superman' ::*Freddy made Mr. Clean tap to the Iron Claw. :::*'Aquaman defeated Freddy Krueger in "Freddy's World" (Hell In A Cell)' ::::*Both matches involve all five Class of 2006 CAW Hall of Famers ::::*This is the first year to have a multi-league CAW Hall of Fame, even if the critics said that this was a bad idea. It was even reviewed as the WORST of the event. DAY 4 :*'Sephiroth defeated Cloud Strife (2-1) in the "Highway to Hell Series" to retain the International Championship' ::*''"Highway to Hell Series"'' is the equivalent to 3 Stages of Hell. ::*In order of matches and winner of each: :::*'Cloud defeated Sephiroth in a Hardcore Match' :::*'Sephiroth defeated Cloud in a Hell In A Cell Match' :::*'Sephiroth defeated Cloud in a Final Destination Match' DAY 5 :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockheart to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*'Ashlee Simpson' attacked Ami, but Tifa's retaliation gave Ami enough time to come back and win. :*'Lindsay Lohan defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Internet Vixens Championship' :*'Commissioner Theo Clardy defeated Jill Valentine in a TLC "Winner-Take-All" Match' ::*Winner takes control of NGW. If Jill loses, she's fired from the company. ::*'Ami Mizuno' attacked Jill and helped Theo win. FINAL DAY :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Ashlee Simpson (4-3) in the 30-Minute Iron-Woman Match to retain the Women's Championship' ::*Ami was in her ' Dark Mercury'. form. ::*The Guest Referee was Danica Patrick. ::*After the match, Ashlee attacked Danica for her loss but she retaliated with a Mercury Stunner. ::*The Women's title match is pushed to Co-Main Event status, due to the popularity of the title and it's holder, Ami Mizuno. ::*This match was praised the most out of the whole event by fans at CAW Underground. :*'Tommy Vercetti defeated Duke Nukem to win the World Championship' ::*Duke Nukem's entrance was over 3 minutes long, wearing orange-colored gown and crown--due to his famous "Hail to the King, Baby!" line he used in the Duke Nukem video game series. Interesting Facts *This is the first year to have eight championships being put on-the-line. *This is the first time that TWO GAMES were used to make the event. (WWE Day of Reckoning 2, WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006) *This is the first time that the Opening Ceremony & Opening Pyro was redone using the footage from WWE WrestleMania 21 and customized it. *This is first NGW CPV to have 2 Ladder matches. *This is the first time that another league is involved in the event for some of the matches (CCW). *This is the first SuperBrawl that involved "Faction vs Faction", as The O.C. was the first multi-league faction to invade NGW, which lasted 8 months--beginning at New Year's Bash 2006, ended at Fall Brawl: WarGames (2006). *'The O.C.' members include--at the time--'Duke Nukem, Jill Valentine, Hillary Duff, Mr. Dream, Terry Tate, Courtney Cate, Ashlee Simpson,' and Jessica Simpson. *This, along with SuperBrawl: Tokyo Invasion, are the only events with the "1-Hour A day for 6 Days" format. *This is the last NGW CPV appearance of Cloud Strife & Jill Valentine *The Hardcore Championship, Women's Tag Team Championship, Internet Vixens Championship & World Heavyweight Championship change hands. *Official theme songs of the event are: :*'"Slither"' :Performed by Velvet Revolver :from the album Contraband :*'"Old School Hollywood"' :Performed by System Of A Down :from the album Mezmerize *This event was sponsored by Rumble Roses XX. =SuperBrawl 3= Released on July 7th, 2007, as a "3 days-in-1 day" package from Houston, Texas' Reliant Astrodome (WWE Day of Reckoning) & Reliant Stadium (WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007), contained 13 exciting matches--five in the Astrodome, eight in the Reliant Stadium. This was aired on June 15-17, 2007, but the event was delayed due to commentary issues. The total length of event is over 7 Hours and 4 Minutes, making this the longest SuperBrawl, to date. Results DAY 1: RELIANT ASTRODOME MATCHES :*'Britney Spears defeated Rinoa Heartilly' :*'Makoto Kino defeated Lara Croft, Dixie Clemets and Christina Aguilera in the Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match' :*'April O'Neil defeated Danica Patrick' ::*Danica wants to takes her frustrations on an opponent, which April answered. ::*April hit Danica with a lead pipe to get the win. ::*This match was not on the final card. DAY 1: RELIANT STADIUM MATCHES :--'Harcore Frenzy'-- :*'Samuel L. Jackson defeated Seifer Almasy by knockout to retain the Hardcore Champsionship' ::*Samuel KO'd Seifer with a Pimp-Bomb. ::*This match happened at the parking lot after the Britney/Rinoa match. :---- :*'The Turks (Reno & Rude) defeated Brock Samson & Duke Nukem to win the NGW Tag Team Championships' ::*Reno pinned Duke. ::*This is the 3rd Superbrawl where The Turks are in a Tag Team title match. ::*This is the first SuperBrawl where the NGW Tag Team titles changed hands. DAY 2: RELIANT ASTRODOME MATCHES :--'Hardcore Frenzy'-- :*'Sailor Mars defeated Samuel L. Jackson to win the Hardcore Championship' :*'Sailor Venus defeated Sailor Mars to win the Hardcore Championship' :*'Sailor Moon defeated Sailor Venus to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*These matches happened in the ring before the Men's Money in the Bank. ::*'Rei Hino' is the first female to win the Hardcore title in a CPV. :---- :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Holly Marie Combs to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :---- :--'Hardcore Frenzy'-- :*'Sailor Moon defeated The Sess to retain the Hardcore Championship' :*'Marcus Fenix defeated Sailor Moon to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*These matches happened backstage after the Last Man Standing match. ::*'Usagi Tsukino' is the only wrestler who has won, retained and lost an NGW title in the same event. DAY 2: RELIANT STADIUM MATCHES :*'The Big Show defeated The Dark Prince, Eminem, Eddie Murphy, Jet Li, and Tommy Vercetti in the Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match' :*'Courtney Cate defeated Terry Tate to win the International Championship' ::*Courtney low blowed Terry to win. :*'Commissioner Theo Clardy defeated CEO Fredrick James Francis in a Last Man Standing Match' ::*If Fredrick loses, he must disband the Corporate Ministry, forever. FINAL DAY: RELIANT ASTRODOME MATCHES :*'Lita defeated Lara Croft to win the Internet Vixen's Championship' :*'Tifa Lockheart defeated Ami Mizuno (5-4) in the 30-Minute Iron-Woman Match' ::*Ami was in her ' Dark Mercury'. form. ::*'The Turks' confronted Ami after the match, but she attacked them. ::*This is the first time that Ami is not in any title match at a SuperBrawl. ::*This marks the end of Ami Mizuno's Superbrawl winning streak. ::*'Ami Mizuno' has the most total number of Superbrawl wins with 4'''. ''FINAL DAY: RELIANT STADIUM MATCHES'' :*'''The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) defeated Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh to win the Women's Tag Team Championships ::*Ashlee pinned Michiru. ::*This is the first SuperBrawl where Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino are not in the Womens Tag Team title match. :---- :--'Hardcore Frenzy'-- :*'Carl Brutananadilewski defeated Marcus Fenix to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*This match happened at the parking lot before the Internet Vixen's title match. ::*Carl threw Marcus into a garbage truck and driven out of Reliant Park. :---- :*'Jet Li defeated Carl Brutananadilewski to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*This is the last match of Hardcore Frenzy. ::*This is the first time that Carl & Jet Li faced each other since the very first episode of WarZone. :*'Yuna defeated Mistress Rikku to win the Women's Championship' ::*After the match, Yuna convinced Rikku to come back to being friends. ::*This is the first SuperBrawl where the Women's title changed hands. ::*This is the first SuperBrawl where the Womens Championship is not the Womens Division main event. :*'Sephiroth defeated James Bond and Kurt Angle in a Triple Threat match to retain the World Championship' ::*Sephiroth pinned Angle. ::*This is Sephiroth's 3rd straight win at SuperBrawl. ::*A masked man attacked Sephiroth after the match and threw him of a Hell in a Cell and he fell onto an announce table. He suffered rib injuries after that. ::*This is the first SuperBrawl where the World title was retained. Interesting Facts *This was released on "Lucky Day", 07-07-07 *This is the first NGW CPV that took place in two stadiums in one city. *To date, this is the longest CAW event in history. *Attendance Records for both stadiums were broken for one event (73,321 for the Reliant Stadium, 68,021 for the Reliant Astrodome, 231,342 combined stadiums total). * Former Slam N Jam wrestlers James Bond, Eddie Murphy, Eminem, & Tommy Vercetti were inducted into the CAW Hall of Fame on Day 2. *This is Carl Brutananadilewski, Eddie Murphy, Eminem, & Lara Croft's 1st Superbrawl appearance since their debut back in 2004. *This is the last NGW CPV appearance of Britney Spears & The Big Show *Due to the Corporate Ministry Storyline, a replacement commentator was suppose to occur until Final Day, but none would want to participate, making Fredrick do the job, and keeping the storyline at the same time. *This is the second SuperBrawl in a row containing the "Faction vs Faction"--'The Corporate Ministry', lead by CEO Fredrick J. Francis, against The People's Alliance, led by Commissioner Theo Clardy. *Footage of WWE WrestleMania XX (for the pyro of the Reliant Astrodome) and WWE WrestleMania 22 (for Opening Ceremonies and Pyro for the Reliant Stadium) were used. *This is the first time that the recap video didn't show the credits during the video. *''Six Hardcore Title changes'' occured during the Hardcore Frenzy. *The Hardcore Championship, Internet Vixens Championship, Mens and Womens Tag Team Championship, International Championship & Womens Championship changed hands. *Official theme songs of the event are: :*'"Lies (aka QWERTY)"' :Performed by Linkin Park :From the album "Linkin Park Underground 6"' :*'"The Power"' :Performed by H-Bloxx :From the album "Get In The Ring" :*'"Almost Unreal"' :Performed by Roxette :From the album "Collection of Roxette Hits" *This event was sponsored by Halo 3. =SuperBrawl IV= To air Spring 2008, the fourth annual event will take place from the University of Phoenix Stadium in Glendale, Arizona.